Incipient Tragoedia
ConquerorIncipient Incipient Tragoedia means "forthcoming tragedy" Within the name itself, bound by the sense of forthcoming tragedy, the atmosphere plays the largest role in positioning the story directly in front of this listener. Since Conqueror begins this story, the role of the atmosphere and the dialogue seem fit for providing the foundation. The process of sound design was far more elaborate than one would initially hear. Every footstep, the sounds of scorched earth, distant shelling and even the main character’s breath, was intricately placed to provide this atmosphere. If the listener uses critical listening, they will also hear passing vehicles and overhead flight. After Incipient Tragoedia begins the exploration of this atmosphere, dialogue was introduced to provide a bond between story and sound. Story Overview You are walking near what used to be Tehran, Iran. The enemy force has started dropping nuclear bombs near your location. This is the beginning of the end of life on Earth. Story Details speaking Acquiring audio up-link. Initializing video feed. We have just been informed, by the UNI Intel System, that the ongoing clash, 65 kilometers southwest of the Caspian Sea, may have reached it's cataclysmic conclusion. Satellite images confirm multiple nuclear epicenters. The fallout can be seen from orbit. Acquiring audio up-link. Initializing video feed. This simple interface and communication lingo, was implemented to create the sense of a first person reality for the listener. Placing the listener into the boots, which can be heard throughout this dialogue. The closest analogy for this implementation, would be the awakening of “Alcatraz’s” H.U.D, at the beginning of “Crysis 2”https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF2O1hdln8o (first 30 seconds). We have just be informed, by the UNI Intel System, that the ongoing clash, 65 kilometers southwest of the Caspian Sea, may have reached it's cataclysmic conclusion. Once agency was created for the listener, multiple elements are presented which externalize the situational circumstances that have placed the listener/character “you” in his current setting “atmosphere”. We have just be informed, by the UNI Intel System "U.N.I" The Utilitarian Nation Initiative. Association between “you” character/listener and the U.N.I has now been affirmed. That the ongoing clash, 65 kilometers southwest of the Caspian Sea, may have reached it's cataclysmic conclusion. Satellite images confirm multiple nuclear epicenters. The remained for the dialogue presents the initial groundwork for this story, although finalization has now become open ended. The basis of “65 kilometers southwest of the Caspian sea” is utilized to construct a locational reference for the story. This location is known to be the outskirts of current day Tehran, Iran. Although this location is based within a story, it reinforces and augments the growing conflict of global nuclear war games, which plague our current day diplomatic endeavors. The fallout can be seen from orbit. This is where you hear our listener/character “you”, stop walking. Guitar feedback was utilized moments after the final spoken dialogue, and resemble both warning sirens and an internal siren. This internal “siren” reflects the basis of “fight or flight” which occurs in your mind once you realize that through all the smoke and dancing embers of your surroundings, that your surroundings are where this cataclysmic event took place. The first musical movement of Incipient Tragoedia - 00:48 The mental portrait that is portrayed within this first movement represents clarity. Clarity is both physical and emotional within this movement. With the dust and embers residing, you pan east to discover towering giants. Giants of plume made from the imbalances and unstable concept of civilization. Ground lifted and pressed against the atmosphere’s tropopause. These nuclear impacts range in the teens, spread across the east horizon. The emotional clarity is bound by the simple human trait of sentience within a disaster. Although pure fallout is inevitable, a human will find clairvoyance within the split second between confusion and acceptance, even if the human resides within the shadow of a mushroom cloud. Clarity, within disaster, is musically represented within the melodic structure of the female vocals. The second musical movement of Incipient Tragoedia - 01:52 The music is interrupted by your H.U.D, which announces U.N.I Intelligent Systems.....Connection Unstable. This dialogue foreshadows the inevitable circumstances which both you and the concept of civilization are about to endure. You and civilization are represented by two separate musical aspects. The ambient whales of David Holch, the pulsating female vocals which precede him and the brass pads, connect the fallout to you. Behind these musical elements, hide ambient/digitized rhythms, which connect “modern civilization” with the forthcoming fallout. This is simply organic vs. synthetic. Organic instrumentation represents the physical character and the names behind the number, while the synthetic instrumentation represents the illusion of what many consider civilization. Additional Artwork Lyrics speaking Acquiring audio up-link. Initializing video feed. We have just be informed, by the UNI Intel System, that the ongoing clash, 65 kilometers southwest of the Caspian Sea, may have reached its cataclysmic conclusion. Satellite images confirm multiple nuclear epicenters. The fallout can be seen from orbit. Interface speaking UNI Intelligence Systems: Connection unstable. Category:Conqueror